dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs (Dark Arisen)
This page contains Bugs or Glitches that were introduced in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Some bugs from the original game also remain - see Bugs (Dragon's Dogma). Quests The Final Battle * With the introduction of Dark Arisen it seems if the player leaves The Tainted Mountain and quits the game after having activated at least one pressure plate but has not opened the door, it will become impossible to subsequently open the door and continue the game. Of Merchants and Monsters * If the Ogres are killed and the gate opened before speaking to Alon (e.g. typically by accessing the quarry via the back entrance, and possibly requiring the Ogres to be killed before the quest Off With Its Head is completed), he will thank the Arisen for opening the gate, and then ask to clear the quarry of monsters. He will not recognize the monsters are dead, and the quest will not complete. Skills Grand Brontide * Pawns never use this skill (i.e., the Grand version of High Brontide). Abyssal Anguish * This skill randomly adds a lot of debilitation effects after passing between gated areas. Vortex Sigil *The duration of this skill is only 12 seconds, no better than Funnel Sigil, which it is supposed to upgrade from in terms of duration (and radius). Dazzle Blast * This skill randomly adds debilitation effects when directly hitting enemies. The already recorded instances of random debilitations are Silence, Curse, Torpor, Blindness, Strength Lowered, Defenses Lowered, Magick Lowered, Magick Defenses Lowered, Poison. Fearful Din * In specific spots of Vault of Defiled Truth type maps it will fail top stun nearby enemies. Holy Fortress * In specific spots of Vault of Defiled Truth type maps it will fail to intercept projectiles. Augments Inflection * This Augment was bugged, in that damage taken while preparing a spell was increased by at least two times. This applies to both Dragon’s Dogma and Dark Arisen versions of the game. * - Steam version was fixed by the patch on December 17, 2017 (as stated by Capcom). GOG version is unknown if patched (testing required). * - This bug has been fixed. Tenacity * The Tenacity augment has been known to activate, but the game will treat the Arisen as "dead". Pawns will still fight, but ignore the Arisen (no healing or protection). Or they may stand in place doing nothing (AI temporarily lost) while enemies continue to attack them and allies. Enemies may also ignore the Arisen completely. **The only solution is to either Godsbane or reload from an earlier checkpoint save. **It is highly recommended to NOT save the game in this state as this will permanently set the pawn's behavior. Quitting to the Main Menu or rehiring pawns in the Rift will not fix their odd behavior. In case the game was saved accidentally, restore a save from Xbox Cloud or PS+ Cloud (if available). Impact *May not increase knockdown power like it is supposed to. Stability * Rarely will not prevent stagger/knockdown from roar or wind buffets when exposed at point blank range. NPCs Clarus * With the introduction of Dark Arisen, players have reported a location glitch which spawns another Clarus. Oddly, she can be found at the same location. **No solution has been found for this odd glitch, however no reports have surfaced that it affects the game in a negative way. Quina * With the introduction of Dark Arisen, players have reported a location glitch which spawns another Quina. Oddly, she can be found at the same location or at both spawn locations (Cassardis and The Abbey) by traveling from one area to the other whether it be by foot or Ferrystone. **No solution has been found for this odd glitch, however no reports have surfaced that it affects the game in a negative way. Enemies Dark Arisen: Dragons *Pawns will climb but not attack the special greater Dragons (Firedrake, Frostwyrm, Thunderwyvern) found only on Bitterblack Isle, ignoring other skills. Lesser dragons on the Isle are not affected. Eliminator * If an Eliminator and its target are on separate elevation levels when the Eliminator attacks with Foot Stomp, the hammer will not hit the character as the attack can only affect characters on its own elevation. Skeleton Lord * The Skeleton Lords found in the Mountain Cottage have been observed disappear if the battle is taken anywhere outside of the cottage. Death * When Death spawns in the Garden of Ignominy (from the Entrance of Bitterblack Isle), if the player walks onto the balcony, Death will try to attack the player but will get stuck on the way - where Snakes (Pre-Daimon) or Leapworms (Post-Daimon) spawn. Unless the player stays away from the Lantern Light and has no Light Source of their own (like a Lantern), Death will stay there and do nothing. Stout Undead * Using Explosive Rivet on a group of Stout Undead sometimes freezes the game. Wyvern *The Conquest Road and Estan Plains wyvern(s) often will fly into the sea and die, causing unexpected Dragonforging. Alternatively the Conquest Road wyvern may fly off and hover over the sea, or behind Windbluff tower, out of range of attacks. **For many people it will be impossible to get the Conquest Road dragon to engage in battle without it flying off after a short time. *This flying off behavior has also been reported for the Drakes, though not as often. Evil Eye * At Rotunda of Dread Evil Eye will rarely exit the teleport under the arena. It retains mobility and most of its battle capability but cannot be seen or attacked directly. Goblin Shaman * Is able to cast Spellscreen even when Silenced. Miscellaneous Hotkeys * In Dark Arisen, hotkeyed Group Curatives don't affect the group, only the Arisen. ** Works as intended on PC. New Game Plus * It has been reported that if the Dark Arisen DLC The Crucible of the Lost is downloaded and New Game Plus is started, shops may fully upgrade their stocks and unlock their entire inventory. ** Fixed/does not apply on PS4. Cursed King's Belt * On the PC version of Dragon's Dogma prior to the 27 January 2016 patch, equipping this belt on any male character (both pawns and Arisen) would crash the game and in some cases even corrupt the save file. See also patch notes posted by Capcom on Steam - DD:DA Patch #1 Now Available. Category:Dark Arisen *